New Borns
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: A new pill is invented that vampires can take so they can get pregnant, but it doesnt work for some... for the ones who want it most. Who will help them through? Disclaimer: i dont own these characters
1. Chapter 1

The doctor came out and beckoned Alice and Jasper. She slid her hand into his and they walked after him. They didn't seem as nervous as any of the other couples. After a few minutes there was a shriek of excitement. Esme smiled and looked up at Carlisle. He tried to smile back but just came across nervous.  
When they came out Jasper gave us the thumbs up and Alice hugged Rosalie.  
It was our turn next. We had been holding hands for the past hour, but Edwards grip tightened on mine. When we came in the doctor was smiling. I hoped it was a good sign.  
"Can you just tell us yes or no without the doctor speak?" I asked him quickly, somewhat rudely. He smile grew wider.  
"Yes."  
"You mean yes as in 'yes I can tell you' or-"  
"He means yes as in we can have a baby, Bella," Edward told me quietly. I leapt up and hugged the doctor, then my husband. I couldn't wipe my smile off my face.

Everyone in the house had been taking pills specially designed for vampires for the last month and a half. The idea was, after that we should all be able to have kids. It was like the opposite of 'the pill' for humans, except after a month and a half, if it worked the effects were permanent. If it didn't work, well, then it didn't work.

The doctor looked down at the papers and sighed. I didn't see the name on them but he shuffled them to the back. Edward looked at me and shook his head. My heart sunk a little bit.  
"Who's is it?" I whispered so only he could hear.  
"I don't know, I couldn't see," he whispered back.  
"Rosalie and Emmett?" the white coat called.  
They both got up. Rose's hands shook badly even though Emmett had his arm around her waist. I crossed my fingers for her sake.  
There was a cheer. From the waiting room we cheered too. When she came out she hugged me, giggling uncontrollably.  
The doctor looked down at the papers in front of him again and shuffled them. Carlisle took one look at him and wrapped his arms around Esme, seeming in the other man's face what he was about to say. Esme seemed oblivious and jumped up, grabbing Carlisle's hand and pulling him up too. He fidgeted and I could see him hyperventilating. He pulled Esme closer to him as they walked.  
"I love you," he whispered. I wasn't sure that we were supposed to be able to hear it.  
Edward looked at me sadly and I knew. I could feel calming waves being sent off by Jasper. Rose looked close to tears and Alice looked like she was trying to see something. Emmett stared at his hands.

This time there was no cheer, no laughter, no pure joy. The door stayed closed longer and when it did open, it was the doctor that came out. All we heard was silence, then a quiet sob from Esme.  
"I think we should go for a walk," Edward said suddenly. "All of us."  
We reluctantly agreed, assuming that either Carlisle or Esme had asked him to make us go. We loitered around Volturi castle for much of the day. When we had nowhere left to go, we were forced back.

Esme's face was still wet but there were no more tears. She was leaning into Carlisle who had his arms wrapped around her. She had her arms limply around his waist. Carlisle just looked numb but it didn't appear he had been crying. I guessed not for Esme's sake.  
Neither of them said anything as we walked to our cars. Carlisle talked to us a little bit on the plane but was silent again by the time we got home. They disappeared as soon as we got in.


	2. Chapter 2

ElPOV

"Alright, come on, let's do this then," Tanya sighed. She wasn't as enthusiastic about this as the rest of us. She took the pills and gave them the blood test and everything, but she wasn't really worried about the results. She was more just doing it just so she knew.  
We sat in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room under the harsh lighting. It only added tension to the worry we were already feeling. I had no idea how anyone would react if they found out they couldn't get pregnant. I knew it would shatter Carmen.  
As we waited I wondered how the Cullen's got on. They had done this the day before, but they hadn't rung us or anything so I was assuming it was a good thing. Tanya wasn't, she was worried the entire time. I could see her stressing now, not for herself but more for Carmen and Garrett who really wanted this. I hadn't realised how much this actually meant to him until he freaked out when he got sick from the pills, terrified that they wouldn't be able to have kids. The doctors said it would be fine and that lots of people got sick from them.

The man in the white coat came out. He called mine and Carmen's names first. If I was human my heart would have been racing in my chest. Carmen squeezed my hand nervously.  
The lighting was nicer and the chairs were more comfortable in his office. I listened to his doctor speak and wished he would just speak English like a normal person. It was like talking to Carlisle about the wrong topic. He used too many long words for my liking, I just had to nod and pretend I understood. Garrett was more vocal about it and announced it "gibberish" whenever he didn't understand. The bad thing about it was that Carlisle would go quiet and not speak to us for a while, not because we upset him, but because he didn't know what to say. Everyone laughed the first time Esme announced gibberish. I got caught in a conversation between Tanya and Carlisle once and my head almost exploded because they're both too smart for their own good. They started talking about space constantly expanding faster than the speed of light and I ran away.  
As I sat there lost in my own thoughts, I realised I had missed what the doctor had said. I looked at Carmen. She had a huge smile on her face so I guessed we were good to go. As we walked out I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and hugged me.  
"Tanya?" the doctor asked. He had a weird accent.  
"Yes?"  
"It's your turn. Come into my office."  
She made no indication of moving. "Can you just tell me here? I don't really care that much…"  
"Yes."  
"I can get pregnant?" she looked confused at his answer. Yes what? That was another thing Carlisle did, answer with one word to two questions and no one knew what he meant apart from Esme. He even managed to confuse Edward sometimes.  
"Yes."  
She looked at me and shrugged. Still unsure what he meant.  
"Yes, you can get pregnant," he confirmed.  
"Yay," she mumbled, not looking very excited about it. She looked kind of sad actually.  
Garrett was squirming, knowing that they were next.  
"Can't you tell us here too?" Kate asked.  
"I need to discuss something with you two, please. I would prefer it to be private."  
Garrett and Kate looked at each other. As they walked toward the door, hand in hand, I noticed Garrett trembling a little bit.  
I listened to the clock ticking as we waited for them to reappear. When they did they were both smiling, relieved.  
"What was that about?" Carmen asked.  
"They said we might have trouble, but that we should still be able to," Kate replied grinning. "I thought they were going to tell us we couldn't."  
Tanya hugged Kate and we walked outside.

As we drove, I realised that only really the females I had contact with hugged people of the same sex. Garrett hugged me occasionally, but usually only when he was pretending to be gay or trying to make me uncomfortable. Jasper, Emmett and Edward hugged each other, but they didn't touch me or Garrett. If anyone other than Esme attempted to hug Carlisle, he would go as far as climbing out a window to get away from them. We thought it was funny and to we realised that it actually upset him a lot. The problem was we didn't know because he would laugh, probably from nerves. Siobhan's husband Liam hugged us; he hugged everyone, so he was the one exception to the rule. Alistair had pretty much the same reaction as Carlisle, except he would bite instead of running away. Amun accepted it, but swore if you touched him for too long. Benjamin would hug you, but you weren't allowed to hug him. I honestly didn't give a crap.

"Eleazar!" Carmen nudged me.  
"What?" I asked startled.  
"Where have you been?"  
"…here… the entire time…"  
"No, silly, you seemed for away, lost in thought."  
"Oh, then I've been to candy land."  
"That sounds horrible."  
"It was. I'm not going back."  
We laughed together.

"You think if I ring Carlisle, he'll answer his phone?" Tanya asked as we waited at the airport for our taxi.  
"No," the four of us answered at the same time.  
"Point taken." She dialled the number anyway. As expected, he didn't answer it.  
"One day someone's going to be dying and he's not going to answer the damn thing," Carmen laughed.  
"He works at a hospital, someone's always dying," Garrett replied.  
"Don't be morbid," Kate told him. He rolled his eyes.  
"The one time he forgot his phone he had a car accident," Tanya murmured.  
"When was that?!" Garrett spun around to face her.  
"I don't know, four years ago maybe?"  
"Didn't tell me that," he grumbled.  
"He didn't tell Esme that either," she chuckled. "I bet she still doesn't know. I don't even think she knew he was in the U.K in the first place."  
"What was he up to if he wasn't telling Esme?" Kate asked shaking her head.  
"Going to a My Chemical Romance concert I think."  
"Carlisle has a badass side, I never knew."  
"I wouldn't go that far," Tanya giggled. "My Chem aren't that 'badass'.  
"Even Jasper wouldn't sneak away from Esme, get on a plane, fly to the U.K and go to a rock concert and try and get away with it. That is absolute stealth," Carmen snickered. We all laughed, knowing it was true.  
"I didn't really take him to be an MCR kind of person…" Garrett said. "Didn't you, Alistair, him and Esme go see an orchestra a while ago?" he asked Tanya.  
"Yeah, but he complained the entire way through, made fun of the guy playing cello, and spent the rest of the time singing a stupid song so it looked like the conductor was dancing. I think Alistair just about punched him."  
"Only Carlisle," Kate said rolling her eyes. "Although, I think I would have preferred that to the actual show."  
"I did," Tanya told her. "Esme wasn't so happy."  
"In the dog kennel," Garrett murmured. We all laughed as the cab pulled up.

As soon as we got in the door Tanya rang the Cullen's from the house phone.  
"Pick up, pick up," she murmured impatiently while it rang. I had no idea why she was so desperate to talk to them but guessed that once again she knew something we didn't.  
"Maybe their hunting?" Kate suggested quietly. Tanya was not deterred.  
After a few seconds I heard a voice on the other end, but it was too quiet to make out the words. I felt my mind begin to wander again but forced myself to concentrate.  
"Alice, it's Tanya."  
She paused, listening to the response.  
"Yeah, we're all fine, Kate and Garrett might have a little bit of difficulty, but apart from that everyone's good."  
"…" I wished the phone was louder.  
"What about you guys?"  
As she listened to the reply her face fell. "You mean like no, completely no, or just-"  
Alice interrupted and Tanya bit her lip. Me and Garrett looked at each other and I could see my own fear mixed with curiosity on his face. Alice spoke a bit louder for a sentence. I didn't hear it but apparently Garrett did.  
"Shit…" he mumbled under his breath. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began searching for a number. Tanya was watching him but she didn't look scared like he did, just sad and slightly pissed.  
"Are they okay? Do you need help with anything?" She asked into the phone, still looking at Garrett.  
"Bye Alice, call us if you want anything…"  
After she hung up the phone she remained staring down. The rest of us were too scared to ask who it was.  
"Alice and Jasper…?" Kate asked quietly, almost silent.  
"No," mumbled Tanya. She seemed to be talking to Garrett even though it was Kate who had asked. "Carlisle and Esme."  
The entire room froze and nobody knew what to say next.  
"Do you think they're going to be okay?" She asked Tanya.  
She shrugged in reply, practically slamming the phone back into the cradle. She was defiantly mad.  
"Calm down, Tanya, they'll be okay," Garrett told her. She muttered something and went into the kitchen. I heard her washing the dishes, the cutlery clattering together in the sink. We waited in the lounge for her to calm down. After a while it was clear she wasn't going to. We looked at each other, not sure exactly why Tanya was so upset by it. I mean, yeah it sucked and it hurt a lot because they were good people and our friends, but Tanya was usually in control of her emotions so seeing her like this was very, very strange. She didn't often let us know she was upset so there must be a lot below the surface that we weren't seeing, that she was hiding from us.  
"Tanya," Kate said from behind her. It was another unspoken rule – don't hug Tanya unless she hugged you first. "What's wrong?" She reached to touch her but pulled her hand back.  
"It's not fair!" Tanya mumbled, her voice shaking.  
"What's not?"  
"Why can I have kids when they can't?" A tear slid down her cheek, followed by another and another and another. She tried to wipe them away but they were quickly replaced. We stood in shock. It was unnerving, seeing the leader of your coven upset like that – we used them for support and if they brake, then we all do too. Garrett recovered first. He broke the rule and wrapped his arms around her. Instead of pushing him away like I expected she would, she leant into him and let him comfort her.  
"It's not fair," she whimpered again. "It should be them instead of me! I don't even want kids. Esme-" A sob interrupted her. "Why them?" Seeing her cry made me want to cry. By the look of it, the only one really coping with her was Garrett. I wondered if him being a nomad had something to do with it.  
"It's not your fault," he told her, rubbing her back. "They'll be okay; they deal with things like that."  
She nodded against him. "Okay."  
"But you have to calm down otherwise they'll be upset that you're upset, okay?"  
"Okay."  
He let go over her and she wiped her face again. This time it stayed clear. When she continued with the dishes they no longer banged together. We were all incredibly grateful to Garrett.  
"Do you think the Cullen's are okay?" Carmen asked me quietly when we were alone together.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her  
"Well, you saw what happened to us when Tanya was crying. If Carlisle cried in front of them or if Edward found out he was upset, I think they would fall apart…"  
After I thought about it I knew she was right. They wouldn't be okay if Carlisle wasn't.  
"Maybe we could see if they would come and stay with us for a while, until things calm down a bit?" I suggested. She nodded and squeezed my hand before going downstairs in search of Tanya to tell her of our plans.


End file.
